Ninjoy
'Ninjoy '''is a female ninja warrior who lives in Calypso Island. She debuted as a normal customer in Papa's Freezeria, but during the events of Papa's Pancakeria and Papa's Wingeria, she became a closer. In Papa's Hot Doggeria she became a normal customer again. Orders Papa's Freezeria *Small Cup *Creameo Bits *Vanilla Syrup *Regular blend *Chocolate Whipped Cream *Butterscotch Syrup *Nuts *Cookie *Cherry *Creameo Papa's Pancakeria *Blueberry Waffle *Blueberry Syrup *Blueberry Waffle *Blueberry Syrup *Blueberry Waffle *Blueberry Syrup *Drink: ** Large Cranberry Juice with Ice Papa's Burgeria HD *Bottom Bun *Mushroom *Mayo *Well Done Patty *Well Done Patty *Swiss Cheese *Mayo *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *4 Wild Onion Wings *2 Calypso Shrimps (left) *2 Teriyaki Shrimps (right) *8 Celerys Papa's Hot Doggeria *Kielbasa in a Normal Bun *Ketchup *Mustard *Pineapple Relish *Salsa *3 Sport Peppers *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Purple Burple **Small Chocolate Corn Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner B *Confetti Cake *Cupcake 1: **Violet Frosting **Licorice Drizzle (Vanilla Drizzle in other holidays) **Creameo Bits **Candy Jack-O-Lantern (Marshmallow in other holidays) *Cupcake 2: **Black Frosting **Lollipop Bits **Spooky Sprinkles (Rainbow Sprinkles in other holidays) **Candy Corn (No other toppings in other holidays) **Candy Jack-O-Lantern (Cherry in other holidays) **Candy Corn (No other toppings in other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD *Medium Cup *Fudge Brownie *Chocolate Syrup *Regular Blend *Chocolate Whipped Cream *Butterscotch Topping *Chocolate Chips *Nuts *Creameo Papa's Pastaria *Regular Vermicelli (Gnocchi in other holidays) *Purple Pesto (Garlic Basil in other holidays) *Grated Mozzarella *Chicken *4 Mushrooms *4 Mussels (3 Chickens and a Mushroom in other holidays) *Garlic Breadstick Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Fudge Brownie *Pumpkin Pie Syrup *Regular Blend *Chocolate Whipped Cream *Butterscotch Topping *White Chocolate Syrup *Chocolate Chips *Nuts *Creameo Unlockable toppings along with her *In Cupcakeria, she is unlocked with Licorice Drizzle. *In Freezeria HD, she is unlocked with Fugde Brownie. Trivia * In Papa's Freezeria, she's the last customer to come before Papa Louie does. * In Freezeria, she is the only female to order the Creameo Bits mixable, while the rest of the customers who order this mixable are male. * She seems to like blueberries, as shown in Papa's Pancakeria, but strangely does not order anything with blueberries in Papa's Freezeria . * She is the only character in Papa Louie 2 who does not use any weapons. She uses hand-to-hand combat instead (karate), and there is actually a badge earned by Ninjoy called 'Hand-to-Hand Combat'. (see Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack under Badges for details.) * In Wingeria, her building score is glitched, making it hard to get 100% on that station for her on the game. * Ninjoy's order in Freezeria is almost identical to Georgito's, but Ninjoy's is a small cup instead of a large cup and has an additional cookie. * Like Radlynn, Allan, Robby, and Akari, in her first appearence she was a regular customer, and then she became a closer in her next appearence. * She seems to be one the few female customers that orders kielbasa in Papa's Hot Doggeria. * In Freezeria it's hard to get 100% on the topping score. The cookies and cherry have to be close together for the best score. * She, Mary,Cecilia, and Olga are the only female characters that have ever been second to last. * She was a regular customer in Papa's Freezeria, then a closer in Papa's Pancakeria and in Papa's Wingeria and again a regular customer in Papa's Hot Doggeria and Papa's Cupcakeria. Gallery File:67.jpg|Ninjoy File:Ninjoy'.jpg|Ninjoy's debut in Papa's Freezeria File:DDXyu.png|Ninjoy angry after seeing nothing on her plate (Wingeria) File:Ninja.jpg|Ninjoy as a New Customer Notsohappyninjoy.jpg|Ninjoy has 123 Points Ninjoy2.png|Ninjoy's final order in Hot Doggeria. Ninjoy_RoS.png|A Remnants of Skystone version of Ninjoy. ninjoystar.png|Ninjoy when she's a star customer Ninjoy Outfits.png|Ninjoy's three outfits in ''Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! Ninjoy Action.png|Ninjoy in action 185px-406842_493502364027198_904594032_n.png|Ninjoy was hiding on the treetops. slippy.png|Slippy Ninjoy! Careful!.png|Ninjoy, thomped by swiss cheese Onion dinner..png|Sarge Fan would love this, too bad he didn't come in this night. ninjoy bea.png|Ninjoy hiding from a bacobar Ninjoy peggy.png|Ninjoy saving Peggy! chibi ninjoy|ninjoy fan art by jenjanel Too much fries!.jpg|All you did is just give me million fries and ranch,awesome,blue cheese and mango chilli dip! Should I vomit? I will give complain to Papa Louie an give you a 0! Ninjoy is angry in Papa's Wingeria and gave a heavy speech to this worker. Ninjoy happy pastaria.jpg|Very good and delicious pasta for Chinese Chon chon! Papas_pastaria_wedding - Copy (2).jpg|Ninjoy barely seen in the Pastaria cutcene Category:Accsiditus Customers Category:Closers Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Adults Category:Papa's Freezeria Customers Category:Former Closers Category:Papa’s Hot Doggeria customers Category:Papa's Pancakeria Category:Papa's Wingeria Category:Papa's Eateria Category:Papa's Burgeria Category:People that are unlocked in the last row of customers in any game Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Category:Halloween Customers Category:Ninja Category:Ppl who have a occupation Category:People who have an Occupation Category:Wall Jumpers Category:People with belts Category:People with brown hair Category:Papa’s Freezeria debuts Category:Papa Louie 2:When Burgers Attack! Category:People that are skinny Category:People without eyebrows Category:N customers Category:People with no neck